Bumps in the Night
by MssChris822
Summary: Wyatt has finally moved out of the manor and loving the independent life. But what happens when he finds out that he might be living with an unexpected roommate?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters on the show

**Summary:** Wyatt has finally moved out of the manor and loving the independant life. But what happens when he finds out that he might be living with an unexpected roomate?

Hi everyone! This is my first fic so please go easy on me! Enjoy.

**Chapter one**

"Is that everything?"

"Yup" Wyatt answered his mother as he closed the trunk of her jeep. He was borrowing it so he could take all of his belongings to his new house in one trip seeing as they wouldn't fit in his tiny convertible. A u-hal was also parked in the street loaded up with all his furniture. He turned around to see his mother wearing a pitiful face.

"Now, you're sure you don't need anything cause I can always come over and help-"

"I'm fine mom. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." He said. Piper's eyes started to glass over and Wyatt immediately felt horrible.

"I know that. I just want to make sure you're going to be ok." She said sweetly.

"Wy, maybe you should leave before you make mom cry." Chris suggested earning a slap across the arm from his mother. But as soon as her hand lost contact with her youngest son she brought it up to her face to wipe the tear that was falling down her cheek.

"You're just anxious for me to leave so you can get our room to yourself." Wyatt said.

"Actually that's _my _room now so…yea. I'll see ya later. Have fun unpacking and what not. We'll all miss you blah, blah, blah. Buh bye." Chris said while pushing his brother around to the side of the car and opening the driver's seat for him.

"Wait, I want to say bye to Dad and Mel first. Where are they anyway?" Wyatt asked.

"Your father left to pick up your sister from dance class." Piper raised her hand to look at her watch. "They should be back any minute now." As she said that a car pulled into the driveway. "Would you look at that?" A young teenaged girl got out of the passenger seat and raced up to the group. She jumped into Wyatt's arms and he caught her with a grunt. Piper laughed.

"I thought you were going to leave without saying good bye to me." She said.

"Come on I wouldn't do that to you, midge" Wyatt said calling her by her nick name, which she hated. She had unfortunately inherited her Aunt Phoebe's height and she was sensitive about it. But right now she didn't care. Her brother was moving out.

"I don't want you to move. You're my favorite big brother." said Melinda. Wyatt finally had to put her down unable to hold her weight any longer.

"Gee thanks." said Chris who was standing behind her. Melinda turned around and pinched his cheek playful causing a very familiar smirk to form on his face.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I forgot about your issues there for a sec." She said.

"What issues. I don't have issues." Wyatt and Melinda cocked an eyebrow at him. Chris turned to his mother. "Do I have issues?" Piper didn't answer him but instead looked to the floor. Chris intended to prod his family more about the subject but unfortunately his father walked up and changed the subject.

"You look all set." Leo said to Wyatt.

"Yup, I was just getting ready to leave. But I need someone to drive the u-hal for me. I was going to ask Chris but I don't think he's up to it." Wyatt said. Chris nodded knowing full well that the last thing he wanted to do on a Saturday was help his brother hal furniture into his new house.

"Sure no problem" Leo said.

"Thanks, Dad." Wyatt threw him the keys and Leo walked down to the street and got in the truck. Wyatt turned to his mother for one last good bye. Piper gave him s watery smile before walking up and wrapping her arms around him. Wyatt hugged her back.

"You be careful alright. And call if anything strange happens. You know supernatural or otherwise." Wyatt laughed lightly at his mother's overprotective behavior.

"I will, Mom." He said.

"I love you" Piper said.

"Love you too." Wyatt broke away from Piper who now had visible tear tracks down her cheeks. He turned to his little sister who was crying as well. "Come here Midge" He said. Melinda walked up to him and hugged him. Wyatt rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"Hey, I'm just an orb away. Twenty minutes driving time. I'll be over all the time. You won't even notice I'm gone." He said. Melinda nodded and broke away walking over to stand next to her mother.

Wyatt looked at Chris who was standing there with his arms crossed. Being men, neither of them knew what to do. But they decided that a handshake was better than a hug. Wyatt stuck out his hand. "See ya, bro" Chris took it and shook. Unexpectedly Wyatt was pulled by the arm closer to his brother. They hugged quickly but forcefully.

"I'll miss you, man" Chris said.

"Yea, I know. I'll miss you too." Wyatt said. He looked at the truck where his Dad was sitting waving at him.

"I guess this is it. I'll call you when I have everything settled." He said. Piper nodded. Wyatt climbed into the jeep. "Bye."

"Bye, drive safe." The three of them watched him drive away and once the car wasn't visible any longer on the street Piper turned to Melinda. "Well I guess I'll start dinner."

"I'll help." They walked up the stairs to the front door followed by Chris. They were almost in the house before Chris started talking.

"So these issues that I have are they obvious or do you really have to know me before you can notice them. Because, no one has ever mentioned them to me before-"

"Shut up, Chris!" both of their voices echoed.

"You see this is probably exactly why I have issues in the first place!" He shouted as he enterted the manor and closed the door.  
…………………………………………………………………………………

"Bye Dad thanks" Wyatt said to his father as he walked down the path and drove away in Piper's now empty jeep. Wyatt turned around without shutting the door behind him and looked around his new home. It was a small house. Something that was perfect for him considering he was living alone. He had a lot of unpacking to do. He decided that he might as well get started. He bent down to pick up a box when the door slammed shut. He jumped and turned around. It must have been the wind. That was the only logical explanation. But when he looked out the window the trees were completely still. He shrugged and started unpacking things from the box.

Tbc...

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it! Please review but nothing mean.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters on the show

**Summary:** Wyatt has finally moved out of the manor and loving the independent life. But what happens when he finds out that he might be living with an unexpected roommate?

**Chapter Two**

"So, what do you think?" Wyatt asked Amy, his girlfriend of two years as she walked around the living room, taking in every detail. She was a pretty young woman long brown hair, hazel eyes, twenty three, Chris' age. She was a friend of his in high school. It was how she and Wyatt met.

"It's…nice." She said forcing a smile. Wyatt didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that she was faking it. He frowned.

"You hate it." He said.

"No…no, I don't _hate_ it. It just…well it could use a few finishing touches… like some pictures on the wall." She walked over to a window and pointed upward. "Maybe some curtains." Amy mindlessly ran her fingers along the edge of the window sill. When she took them away she noticed that they were coated in a layer of dirt. "…a cleaning." She wiped her dirty hand on the side of her jeans.

"Well, I just moved in yesterday. I haven't really had time to clean or anything."

"I can see that." Amy said pointedly eyeing the Chinese take-out food boxes and blockbuster cases on the coffee table. Wyatt laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I was going to get around to it." Amy cocked an eyebrow at him. "…eventually. But hey, I called the cable guy and the electricity guy, the phone company, the water company. All the important stuff needed for a house to function has been taken care of. You should be proud of me. I just really wasn't in the mood to clean."

"Or you were waiting for me to come and do it for you." Amy suggested. Wyatt smiled.

"Well since you're offering…" Wyatt said as Amy laughed and shook her head.

"I guess I'll help." She said with a sigh. Wyatt walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What would I do without you?" he asked resting his forehead against hers.

"I've often wondered that myself" Amy said with a playful smile. Wyatt smiled back before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"So…you wanna get started?" she asked.

"Nah…it's late. Besides, there's one more room I still need to show you."

"Oh…and what room would that be?"

"The bedroom…" Wyatt twitched his eyebrows suggestively and kissed her again before leading her down the hall to his room.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Amy woke up a few hours later with a yawn. She opened her eyes expecting to see the pink walls of her room and the white lacy comforter resting on top of her. But when that wasn't what she saw she freaked out. Where was she? She rolled over brushing her leg against something in the process. The object in question let out a low groan. Finally she realized she was with Wyatt at his new house. She let out a sigh of relief and rested her head on his bare chest. Closing her eyes she tried to let sleep come to her.

_Creak_

Amy's eyes shot open again and she glanced around the room. Seeing nothing, she decided to let it go and get back to sleep. She snuggled closer to her boyfriend and closed her eyes again.

_Creak_

This time the sound was followed by a series of footsteps. Amy opened her eyes once again. Something wasn't right. She shot up in a sitting position covering herself with the sheet. She turned to Wyatt and noticed that he hadn't roused.

"Wyatt, Baby, wake up." She shook him causing an angry groan to escape his lips.

"What time is it?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know. Did you hear that?" she asked panicked.

"If by "that" you mean you waking me up then yes I heard it." He said.

"No, it was a creak and then footsteps. I think someone might be in the house." She said. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing. It's an old house it creaks all the time." Amy nodded and lay back down.

"Yea, you're probably right." Wyatt wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and shoulders before closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep. Amy did the same.

_Creak Thump Thump_

Amy shot up as fast as lighting followed by Wyatt. He reached over to the night stand and turned the lamp on. "You heard that right?" she said.

"Yea…" Just them the lamp turned off along with the alarm clock and every other electronic device in the room leaving it pitch black. Amy let out a shriek and clung to Wyatt. He fumbled around the nightstand drawer and found a flashlight." You ok?" Amy nodded. He climbed out of bed and put on a pair of long boxer pants and an undershirt.

"Where are you going!" Amy asked wide eyed.

"I'm gonna go check the fuse box. You stay here."

"Don't leave me here!" she shouted the fear was evident in her voice. Wyatt sat down on the side of the bed and cupped her cheek.

"You'll be fine, ok. I promise." He kissed her before walked out of the room with the flashlight in his hand.

Wyatt walked slowly through the house. Shining the beam of the flashlight in every direction, he was keeping a close watch out for anything strange. He made his way into the living room. The floorboards creaked with every step he took. He paused for a second, slowly lifting his right foot in the air and bringing it down toward the floor. He stopped right before it hit the ground.

_Creak_

That's when he knew he was being watched by someone. "Ok, demon, I suggest you show yourself." Wyatt was responded with nothing. "Do you have _any _idea who you're dealing with?' The twice blessed asked, his tone of voice demonstrating the power that he held. He moved the flash light again hoping to catch a glance at his enemy.

The only thing he saw, however, was a ball of blue light forming in mid air out of no where. The energy ball was heading straight toward him and he knew that there was nothing he could do in time to stop it. Suddenly the ball changed its course and soared straight into the couch.

Tbc…

**Phoebe Turner: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. To answer your question it is set in the good future. Also yes I do plan on giving Phoebe and Paige a family but they won't play a big part in the story.

**Stony Angel: **Chris will play a very important part in the fic, especially in the upcoming chapter. But the main focus will be on Wyatt. Thank you so much. It makes me feel better to know that by writing doesn't suck. I was worried it wasn't going to be very good.

**Girlx: ): **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks, I really just based the chapter on the day my brother moved out and what my family did. So they're basically molded around my family.

Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you liked the update!


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters on the show

**Summary:** Wyatt has finally moved out of the manor and loving the independent life. But what happens when he finds out that he might be living with an unexpected roommate?

**Chapter Three**

Chris flopped down on his bed and looked around his room. It was amazing how much bigger it looked now that he didn't have to share it with anyone. He allowed a triumphant smile to appear on his face. He was free to do anything he wanted now that no one was here to see him.

The only problem now was figuring out what to do with his time. He contemplated seriously for a while about turning up the radio really loud and dancing around in his underwear for a few hours. But he decided against it knowing that in this house anyone could orb/shimmer in unexpectedly. The satisfaction of dancing in his underwear wouldn't out weigh the embarrassment of being seen doing it in the long run. Maybe the best thing to do would just be to go to sleep. He thought. So that's what he decided to do. After all it was one o'clock in the morning.

He settled himself under the covers and turned off the lights before closing his eyes, preparing for sleep to overtake him. He wiggled around in bed trying to get comfortable. Once he finally found a position he liked he relaxed and was soon met with the unmistakable sound of silence. It was nice…at first. It wasn't long before he found the lack of sound disturbing.

He popped his right eye open followed by his left and peeked around the room. There was nothing there. He looked over to his right half expecting to see his brother in his bed sound asleep with his mouth hanging open. But the only sight he was met with was the indents in the carpet marking the space that the bed once occupied. That was when he was hit with the sudden realization that Wyatt was gone and he wasn't coming back. His snoring wasn't either. No wonder Chris found the silence so unsettling.

Deciding that he could no longer take it anymore Chris jumped out of bed, got dressed and headed down the stairs. When he arrived at the bottom he saw his mother sitting on the couch reading a book. Piper heard someone walking down and turned around to see who it was. Seeing it was Chris and he was dressed to go out somewhere she immediately snapped into mother mode.

"Where are you going, peanut?" She asked. Chris flinched slightly at the use of his childhood name. But he had learned long ago that no matter how hard he complained or how loud he got Piper would never stop calling him that.

"To Wy's" he said walking to the front door.

"It's late he might be sleeping." Piper said.

"He gave me a key. I'll let myself in and then wake him up." Once Chris reached the front door he grabbed his keys from the table at the right "See ya"

""Be careful. There are a lot of drunk people out there this late!" Piper shouted only to be responded by the door slamming. "Boys" she said with a sigh before returning to her book.

Chris parked his car on the street in front of his brother house. The first thing he noticed was that Wyatt's house was pitch black. The power must have gone out. Chris thought. But when he saw that the other houses had lights shining from windows he knew that must not be the case. Knowing Wyatt he probably forgot to call the power company. He got out of the car and walked to the door.

He fumbled around his key chain trying to figure out which key was the right one. It was proving to be a difficult task in the dark. So he opted for the one on the right end. He stuck the key in the whole and smiled when it fit. Turing the key with a flick of his wrist he pushed the door open.

The first thing he saw was a ball of light forming in mid air and fling straight toward his brother who was standing there with his back to him and a flashlight in his hand. Acting on instinct Chris swiped his hand through the air sending the energy ball crashing into the couch. Wyatt stared at the couch in shock before turning around.

"Wow…I've never been happier to see you before." Wyatt said. Chris let himself in and walked up to his brother.

"Don't mention it. What happened?"

"I don't know." Wyatt said. Suddenly the sound of frantic footsteps filled the air and Amy appeared from the hallway wrapped in a sheet.

"Oh my God. What is going on?" she yelled not seeing Chris standing there at first. But it didn't take long to see him and notice that he was staring. "Chris! What are you doing here!" she shrieked clutching the sheet tightly around herself. Chris looked between his brother and his girlfriend speechless.

"So this is why you moved out." Chris said to Wyatt who in return rolled his eyes. Chris looked at Amy. "Nice sheet. The color really brings out your eyes." Amy glared at him.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." she said.

"Ok" Chris reached inside his pocket and took out his cell phone only to have Wyatt rip it from his hands instantly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Wyatt asked desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Nothing, I was just bored. I was going to come over and drag you out of bed. But your night had apparently been much more eventful than mine."

"Ok, ha ha, let's stop with the jokes please it's getting old." Amy said.

"I was talking about the energy ball." Chris countered.

"Oh…wait…energy ball what energy ball?"

"The one that ruined my couch" Wyatt said pointing to the charred smoking hole in the back of it.

"Hey, you should be happy that the hole is in the couch and not in you." Chris said.

"Yea, I guess I have you to thank for that…Still, that was an expensive couch."

"Well it's not like you can't afford another one Mr. Doctor man." Chris said. Wyatt shrugged. He could afford another couch.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on. You almost got hit with an energy ball?" Amy asked Wyatt. He nodded. "Well did you vanquish the demon that threw it?"

"No" Wyatt said.

"No, what do you mean no? You're the twice blessed that's what you do. Demons try to kill you. They can't. You shoot lightning out of your finger tips. They all fall down dead. What the hell happened?" Amy said.

"I don't know. The energy ball just came out of no where."

"Huh? Chris what is he babbling about?"

"Just that, it literally formed in mid air." Chris said.

"So what does that mean?" Amy asked looking between the two men who were in deep thought.

"I don't know…maybe invisible demons?" Chris suggested.

"That would make sense. Ok we'll check the book tomorrow. Right now let's just all go back to sleep-"

"Are you crazy? I'm not sleeping here." Amy said. Wyatt rubbed his temples in frustration. Not that he blamed her for not wanting to be here. He really didn't want to be here either. But he was tired and he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Fine, Chris, take Ames home. I'll come over tomorrow morning to check everything out." He said.

"I need to go get dressed." Amy walked back to the bedroom.

"I'll wait in the car." Chris said before walking out of the house, leaving Wyatt all alone.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day…"

Tbc…

**Phoebe Turner: **Yep you were right it was Chris. I'll try to make them a little longer for you. I'm glad you liked it.

**GirlX: ): **There's more Chris for ya. He'll be in the next chapter a lot too.

Thanks you guys for the reviews!


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters on the show

**Summary:** Wyatt has finally moved out of the manor and loving the independent life. But what happens when he finds out that he might be living with an unexpected roommate?

**Chapter Four**

Chris stood three feet away from the Book of Shadows a pencil in his mouth and one arm crossed over his chest while the other was raised so he could turn the pages with a simple flick of his wrist. It seemed as if he had been standing here forever looking for something. But alas, nothing came. He'd come over a few demons with the power of invisibility but they had all been previously vanquished. It was all getting to be quite frustrating. Why did he always do this? He worked so hard on problems that weren't even his. Oh yea…now he remembered. He was neurotic and obsessive, or so he heard.

"Chris do you have any… laundry…" His mother said from the door. Her face had turned a shade of white and she hadn't blinked in a long time. Chris knew right away that something was wrong. Piper just wasn't one to act like this. He noticed that he was staring at him, for some reason. Not knowing what that reason could possibly be he turned around to see if maybe something was behind him. However, nothing was there.

"Uh no… I'm good" Hearing her son's voice snapped her out of her trance. She gave him a wry smile. "You, ok Mom? You seem a bit off."

"Oh…yea I'm fine. Just stress you know, the usual." It was easy for Chris to tell that she was lying. "Whatcha doin?" Piper asked wanting to change the subject. Chris however was still wrapped up in hid thoughts about his mother. He knew she said something but what was it exactly… He stared at her for a second trying to recall her words.

"Oh! I'm just looking through the book, trying to find something. That's all." He said not wanting to tell her about what happened at his brother's last night. She would freak out. And Lord knows they already had a hard enough time trying to convince her to let Wyatt move out in the first place. If she knew that he was almost killed she would try to force him to move back home. And Chris would never get out of the house.

"Find what?" Piper asked walking toward him.

"I'm just following a rumor that I heard about a while ago. I'm sure it's nothing. But I don't have anything else to do at the moment so…" Chris lied coolly. Out of all the Haillwells Chris was the only one who could tell a lie without cracking. There were no mannerisms that gave him away, no difference in the tone of his voice. He was just a damn good liar. But Piper knew that. She learned it long ago. But she also learned that he rarely told the truth and _never _to believe the first story that came out of is mouth.

"You're not lying to me are you?" she asked. Chris lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye.

"No" he said flatly. Piper crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh huh, I'm going to find out what you're up to Christopher if it's the last thing I do," With that she left her son alone to let out an exasperated sigh.

Closing the door to the attic behind her Piper stopped in her tracks before walking downstairs. She leaned against the door and allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek. She just saw him, someone whom she hadn't seen in twenty-three years. She hadn't thought about him in such a long time. She wouldn't let herself. It was just too painful. But seeing him there flipping the pages like that made her think of him. She'd walked in on him doing that many times in the past. She suddenly realized that her little boy had changed. He had grown into the whitelighter that she came to know and love before.

There were so many signs that she had ignored before, his annoyed smirks, his sarcastic comments, the way he lied so calmly. It was all the same. She realized that now. Piper wanted nothing more than to run in and squeeze him until he exploded and tell him how much she loved him and that she was sorry. But no matter how similar they might be that still wasn't him. He wouldn't understand. And that was for the better. Her little boy would never have to go through that pain.

_Ding Dong_

The sound of the doorbell brought Piper back to reality. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took in a deep calming breath before walking down stairs and making her way to the front door. When she reached it she paused making sure that she had calmed herself. Opening the door, he saw her eldest standing there.

"Hey, Mom." He said with a smile which Piper returned.

"Hi, you know you don't have to ring the doorbell just because you don't live here anymore." She said teasingly while wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh…" Wyatt said with a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. Piper laughed and pulled away revealing her still red brimmed eyes. "Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

"Oh, yea…I was just cutting up an onion. I'm gonna make stew for dinner tonight and its best if you let it simmer for a while." She said. Wyatt looked at her skeptically, knowing that she was lying. He decided to let it go, however, not wanting to provoke an argument. "Oh…Kay. Have you seen Chris? He was supposed to help me with something."

"Yea, he's in the attic." Wyatt laughed. He figured that Chris would already be working on it when he got here.

"Thanks" he said before orbing away.

"Hey! It's called stairs! You know the big zigzaggy things in the middle of the floor! Use them!" Piper shouted up to the ceiling.

Wyatt formed in the attic to see his brother flipping the pages of the book. Chris looked up at the sound of his orbs and sighed.

"Any luck?" Wyatt asked. Chris continued to look through the book as Wyatt walked closer to him.

"Nope, every time I come close to finding something it doesn't pan out. Either, the demon can turn invisible but doesn't throw energy balls. Or the demon throws energy balls but can't turn invisible. And the ones that can do both have already been vanquished."

"Well, any ideas as to what else it might be?" Wyatt asked causing his brother to sigh again.

"No" He kept turning the pages and Wyatt started to pace around the room. Suddenly the turning of the pages stopped. Noticing this, Wyatt turned around and looked at Chris who was reading a page.

"What?" He walked over to Chris and looked over his shoulder to read the page that he was on. Chris pushed him away.

"Don't do that it drives me crazy." Wyatt rolled his eyes and walked around to the front of the podium so he was reading the book upside down.

"The Spiritual Plane?" Wyatt asked.

"Yea… go cut out a piece of fabric from your couch." Chris said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Chris said picking up the book. "Meet me in the kitchen." Wyatt orbed out of the attic.

With the book in tow Chris walked down to the kitchen. He took out the potion pot and started gathering up various ingredients from the cabinets. Wyatt orbed in moments later carrying a half charred piece of material. He handed it to Chris who took it and placed it on the counter to the left of the pot.

"What are you going to do with that?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm going to see if it's really an energy ball we're dealing with." He filled the pot up with water and started throwing herbs in.

"Oh…Kay" Wyatt said confused. A silence filled the room afterwards and Wyatt couldn't take it any longer. "So…did you get Amy home ok last night?"

"Yup" Chris replied. Wyatt picked up a leaf from the counter and started to tear it apart giving his hands something to do.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She was a little shaken up but she'll be fine. She asked me to stay with her for a while." Chris said while throwing some powder in the pot and causing a small explosion.

"What did you guys do?" Wyatt asked. Chris smirked at him.

Wyatt always got like this. He was very possessive, very jealous, and sometimes very insecure when it came to relationships. It never bothered Chris before but this was Amy. He and Amy had been friends since the fifth grade and Wyatt always seemed to forget that they were close. Nothing would ever change that. If she and Wyatt ever broke up Chris was more likely to kick his brother's ass than to loose his friendship with Amy. It was starting to get really annoying but instead of snapping at Wyatt possessiveness he decided to use his sarcasm.

"We announced our unconditional love for each other and spent the night having wild animalistic sex." Wyatt glared at him and Chris rolled his eyes. "We watched TV. She fell asleep on the couch and I left. You don't have to worry about me and Ames, Wy. She loves you."

"I know that it's just…I don't know it's weird you two are so tight. You know she tells you more stuff than she tells me." Wyatt said.

"Ok, that's not true. She tells me stupid little things like how she spent 200 hundred dollars on a pair of shoes last week. She tells you the important stuff." Chris said. "You know she has never told me one thing about her family. I don't even know her mother's name."

"It's Lisa and they don't get along very well." Wyatt said.

"See… tongs!" Wyatt reached over and handed Chris the tongs. Chris placed the material from the couch in between them and placed it in the pot. Stirring it lightly, he waited until the fabric and the liquid surrounding it began to glow. "I knew it!"

"What?"

"It was a plasma ball and plasma only exists on the spiritual plane. We're not dealing with a demon here. We're dealing with a ghost."

Tbc…

Thanks to all of you that reviewed. You guys are so nice! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really swamped with school and other things. I promise I'll be faster next time!


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters on the show

**Summary:** Wyatt has finally moved out of the manor and loving the independent life. But what happens when he finds out that he might be living with an unexpected roommate?

Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in like forever! So much for my promises huh? I am _so_ sorry. I really didn't plan on taking this long but I got swamped with finals so I didn't have time to write, plus I had a little case of writers block. Then when I finally was ready to write out this chapter I sat down at my computer and turned it on but it wouldn't start. I was like okay…what's going on? So I called my brother to come fix it because he's a computer genius and he was like "I'm going to have to take this completely apart because something's really screwed up here. And if it's what I think it is then I have to call dell and get them to send me a spare part. And if they don't have the part then we have to send your computer back. But hey the good news is your still on warranty!"

So…yea… still waiting for my computer, going crazy in the meantime. I had to write this on my parents computer which I really hate doing cause it's a piece of crap let me tell ya. But… here's the update. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Wyatt stared at his brother. Surely he heard him wrong. There wasn't a ghost haunting his brand new house. Even if there was what he did to piss it off so badly. Besides move in of course. He had to admit though if her were a ghost the last thing he would want is some twenty something moving into his home, intruding on his life. Then another thought entered his mind. If there was a ghost living in his house all this time then did he see everything that went on in there. That was a little disturbing, especially considering the show that he and Amy must have given him last night.

"Eww…" he said earning a weird look from Chris.

"I tell you that there is a ghost in your house and you're reaction is eww?" Chris said. Wyatt shook his head.

"Never mind, okay, what do you exactly mean by _ghost…_ like, Casper?"

"Judging by the plasma ball that he threw at your head, I'm gonna say no."

Wyatt nodded his head. That was a pretty stupid question now that he thought about it. But he wasn't exactly known for his rational thinking in situations like this. Chris was the brains when it came to supernatural phenomenon. Wyatt was the brawn. That was how it had always been in their family. But in everyday life those roles were reversed. Wyatt was the brain. He always made better grades than Chris in school. He was more popular. Chris put on a tough guy façade that made people know that he was nothing like his preppy older brother. And that he could hold his own if any of Wyatt's friends tried to get in his way. Billy Henson had to learn that the hard way. His eye was black for two weeks after his run in with Chris out side by the bleachers.

"Good point… so how do we get rid of it?" Wyatt asked. Chris flipped a couple pages of the book and turned it around so Wyatt could read it easily.

"To banish a ghost. We'll have a séance, throw this potion at him. It's all pretty easy really. We might need the power of three though so I'll call Paige and Phoebe." Chris explained.

"Great, come by my house later toniiiiaahhhh haha ha" Wyatt interrupted himself with sudden laughter. Chris' eyes grew wide and he looked at his brother as if he had seriously lost it. Of course if you would ask Chris he would say that his brother lost it a long time ago. But sudden bursts of laughter were really not a good thing in the line of sanity.

"You ok there?" Chris asked. Wyatt reached into his pocket.

"Yea… it's just I go this new pager and I put it on vibrate." Chris threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Wyatt looked at the electronic device in his hand. "I'm gonna have to take a rain check on this séance thing, duty calls. See ya later man." Wyatt walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh no don't worry about the mess I'll clean it up!" Chris screamed.

"Thanks!" Wyatt yelled from the hall. Chris rolled his eyes and started to put away the herbs and dishes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wyatt walked quickly down the halls of the emergency room. He was dressed from head to toe in scrubs. There was obviously an accident of some kind. That was probably why he was called. There weren't enough doctors to handle all of these people plus other patients. He walked up to the front desk and smiled when he saw Tara, and old African American woman who had worked there for ages. She was a nice lady, always had a smile on her face, even in the worst situations.

"Hey, Tara." He said. She looked up at the familiar voice and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Halliwell." She said. She handed him a clip board. "Heart attack, room B12" she said. Wyatt read over the information on the man's papers and froze when he saw the name Ronald Newman. He brought his hand to his mouth and dragged back over the top of his head through his hair.

"Shit" he said simply. Tara raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yea… Ron Newman, he's my girlfriend's father."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amy drove as fast as she could to the hospital. Just a few minutes ago her brother David had called her telling her about what had happened to her father. Apparently he was out side fishing in the lake that they had in their back yard when it happened. David's son Jacob had been out there with him and had run in the house saying that something was happening to Grandpa. Amy's heart went out for the boy. He was too young to have to go through the traumatic experience of seeing his grandfather in that condition.

As soon as she received the call she jumped in her car as fast as she could and started speeding her way to the hospital. Tears were running down her cheeks and her hands were shaking making the drive one of the hardest she had ever driven. She was just lucky that the weather was nice so there weren't any other added obstacles to make it even more dangerous.

Traffic was going fine until came to an abrupt stop on the middle of the highway. Looking out her car window, she saw that there were tons of sirens up a head. There had obviously been a huge accident. "Come on this can't be happening now." She said out loud to herself. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently while sitting in the traffic jam. All she could think about was how while she was sitting here her father could be dying.

Why couldn't she have thought this through and called Wyatt or Chris, hell even Leo to come and orb her to the hospital? She would have been there by now. Not sitting her helpless in the street. She had half the mind to leave the car in the middle of the street and call him now. Thinking about it she decided that it wouldn't be any use. With an accident this big the chances that he wasn't working were non existent. There was nothing she could do. Defeated, she turned up the radio.

"_And now here's Rick Larson for your traffic report."_

"_Thanks Tom. Coming out of the Golden Gate bridge there's been a bid accident on highway 101 south-"_

Amy angrily clicked off the radio. "Now you tell me" she said. She picked up her cell phone from the cup holder and dialed her brother's phone number. She started to gnaw on her fingernails nervously waiting for an answer. With every ring of the phone her heart began to ache more and more. "Come on Davey please answer" she said.

"_Hi you've reached David Newman. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible" _

She slammed the phone shut and threw it back in the cup holder. She allowed more tears to cascade down her cheeks and rested her head against the steering wheel. She sat there like that for about ten minutes until the sound of honking made her looked up. The cars in front of her started to move slowly but surely. A feeling of relief swept over her body as she stepped on the gas and made her was down the road. A few minutes later she pulled into the parking garage at the hospital and ran as fast as she could inside, pushing people out of her way in the process.

She ran up to the reception desk and stopped gasping for air. The elderly African American woman smiled up at her. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"My father, Ronald Newman had a heart attack."

"I was wondering when you were going to show up here a wreck." She said.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked clearly confused by the woman's statement.

"Don't worry darling, we're doing everything we can. Doctor Halliwell's description of you didn't do you justice. You're family's in the waiting room right down the hall." Amy smiled finally understanding the woman in front of her. Wyatt had obviously told them that she would be here. That meant that he was here. God, she wanted to see him right now. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. That her father was fine and life was going to be the same as it always was. She started to cry again thinking that as wonderful as that sounded it might not be the case.

"Thank you" she said before walking down the hall. When she arrived in the waiting room she saw her brother David pacing around with his arms folded over his chest. Her mother was crying and her Aunt Bethany was tying her best to comfort her. Sitting next to her was her husband Ethan. Jacob was asleep in her sister-in-law, Jenny's arms. She herself had a few tears running down her cheeks.

"David" she said causing her brother's head to snap in her direction. She ran up to him and he wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Have you heard anything? How's he doing? Can we see him?"

"No" David said. Amy nodded before sitting down next to her mother.

"Mommy" she said resting her head on her shoulder. Her mother started to stroke her hair as she cried into hr shoulder.

They sat there as a family for hours waiting for something. So far no good news had been given. As far as they knew he was still in intensive care. Amy looked outside the window and saw that they sun was setting. She left her apartment at noon. How long had she been here she wondered. She didn't have a watch on and there was no clock in the room. When she saw a head of shaggy blond hair dressed in blue scrubs walking her way she leapt out of her seat and ran to him.

She stopped right in front of him just waiting for him to tell her that her father was well, that they could all go see him now and that everything was going to be okay. But the far off look in his eyes made her heart stop. He licked his lips and looked to the floor. Amy started to shake her head and choke back sobs. Wyatt looked her in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, baby. We did everything we could."

"No…" she said before collapsing in his arms. Wyatt rubbed soothing circles in her back and kissed her hair. Her shoulders were shaking and he could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. She clung to him as if he was her only life line. "No… please…"

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry."

Seeing the exchange between her daughter and Wyatt Emily Newman knew what had happened. She started to sob into her sister's shoulder as well. Bethany held her close.

"I gotta go" Wyatt whispered in Amy's ear. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"No, don't leave me" she said. Breaking away from him and looking him in the eye. His heart broke as he looked at her usually strong face broken with tears. "I have to. I'm sorry." He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." Amy nodded and sniffed.

"I love you too" Wyatt reluctantly broke away and walked down the hall. Amy ran into the arms of her older brother and started to cry inconsolably.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was midnight by the time Wyatt made it home that night. He walked into his house and threw his keys on the table next to the front door. Flopping down on his damaged couch he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was going to have to attend a funeral in a couple days and face the Newman family as the doctor who couldn't save their loved one's life. Guilt tore him apart. He couldn't help but think that he failed the woman he loved, that if he had gotten to the hospital sooner maybe he would have been able to revive him. Maybe he should have just healed him.

He knew that was wrong though. He knew going into this profession that he wouldn't be able to heal people with a wave of his hand. Unfortunately, there were rules against that sort of thing. But this was a special case this was his hopefully soon to be father-in-law. He reached inside his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He flipped open the lid and looked thoughtfully at the diamond ring inside. He didn't know what to do know. He was going to ask her tomorrow night but now he wasn't so sure. He would just have to wait.

While Wyatt was contemplating his future the ghost of Lola Barone watched him with a twisted smile in her face. Pathetic witch, she thought as she walked behind the couch and looked at him. That was a mighty nice ring he had in his hand though. Now would be the perfect time to fulfill her plan. He was vulnerable. Maybe she could get rid of the Halliwell brothers and gain a nice little souvenir in the process.

Possession wasn't her favorite art but it was easily done. All she had to do was get unto their plane and get little Gidget alone. Maybe she should study her behavior for a while though. She didn't want it to be too obvious.

Wyatt rose from the couch and walked back to his room talking of his shirt and throwing it in the laundry room in the process. Lola followed him watching in fascination at the movement of his perfectly sculpted body. Such a shame to waste such a perfect man, she thought. Maybe she could have a little fun with him before she killed him. With that thought in her mind she flew out of the room.


End file.
